


the skirt fic

by neaw



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, M/M, Restraints, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neaw/pseuds/neaw
Summary: george wants a new skirt
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	the skirt fic

**Author's Note:**

> not for the faint of hearts or weak stomachs

"how does this look dream?" the short brit twirled, the ruffles of his skirt spinning to clasp over his body. light and delicate... just like george. 

dream glanced up from his phone, his foot impatiently bouncing his leg up as he sat, laid back into a white couch. he didnt want to be here, and george making him tag along was sure to have a punishment in hindsight. 

"i think i could make a better skirt." he chuckled, stuffing his nose right back into his screen. george could taste the disinterest. so thick he could eat it with a spoon if he wanted to. "okay... i'll put it back and we can go home." the poor boy sighed, stripping the skirt off. 

it was easy to just take it off and get going, he put it over his black stretch pants, dressing rooms always made him nervous. 

it was a long, quiet, nerve wracking trip back to the house, why nerve wracking? well if you asked george that, he wouldn't know what to tell you. he just felt uneasy, like something was about to happen. 

when they got into the house, dream asked george to model for him, to make him a skirt. weird, but okay. so he did. they stand in their bedroom, and slowly... the blonde haired man began to strip the older of his clothes. making sure to go as slow as possibly, his fingertips playfully brushing against the skin. george's body was dappled with goosebumps, small giggles erupted from his as he stood nude, dream grabbing a marker and slowly began to make a dashed line around his waist, just under his ribcage.

"arent you suppose to use measuring tape?" he teased. dream didnt like that. he didn't like be corrected or being told what to do. he let out a little growl and george immediately apologized. the younger boy always had a temper, perhaps it was because of his adhd. the brit always tried to be patient and understanding. 

but the next thing he knew, everything went black.

he awoken with a headache, in a dark and cold room, he threw his arms up but they were restrained by something. as a matter of fact, he was being suspended, hanging by his arms, his feet stuck to some type of platform under him. 

he heard a door open slowly. the lights flicked on. they were in the basement. "dream!?" he screamed out, terrified, as he began to write around in the chains around his small and frail wrists. 

"george! you're awake!" dream responded, his heavy footsteps carried him down the stairs. in his hand was a tray. 

"ive got a bath prepared for when we're done." he smiled, setting the tray onto cement platform that held george up. 

"done with w-what..?" his eyes were pricked with tears and he looked to see the contents that were by his feet. knife, bottle, syringe, cotton swabs, scapole, measuring tape...what kind of kink shit...? 

"what are you going to do with t..." his words trailed off. god, if there was a god. have mercy on him. he didn't finish because he almost knew what was going to happen. 

dream chuckled and picked up the syringe and little vile, he slipped the needle into the top and began to extract the liquid. 

to say the brit was petrified was an understatement. as dream rose the needle to george's stomach. he thrashed around, causing the syringe to fall and shatter on the ground, the liquid and glass dispersing.

"fuck!" dream shouted and the other began to tremble violently.. the younger stood up onto the cement block, leaning into george's body. one hand pulled his brown locks and he spit into george's face. "stop being difficult!" the brit's face twisted in disgust but he was to shocked to say anything. 

how was that even possible? look at the position he was in. so defenseless. he stepped down and got the scapole, aligning it to the measuring tape where he pulled a sharpie out and measure about under half an inch onto the blade. 

and then with that, he began to carve on the dashed line he had placed on george earlier, going no further than the mark on the blade, george screamed and moved around raggedly. 

"you see george- its only cutting into your skin, maybe its nicking your muscle but-" he laughed, his other hand holding george's hips still, "that's a sacrifice i'm willing to make."

"dream stop!" he was screaming and crying, his tears coming so fast and heavily they dripped onto dream's hand at work. 

he sliced around the boys upper waist, right under his rib cage. the line wasn't too straight due to the squirming. "i'm gonna have to do some trimming. he sucked the blood off his fingers after setting the small utensil down. 

"dream..." he was still sobbing unconditionally, unable to make proper sentences. 

the blonde didn't respond and lifted up the large kitchen knife. he held george's stomach than slid the knife down into the previously made slit and began to skin him. 

george let out another scream of pain. his flesh coated in thick blood that kept pouring. 

"you wouldn'tbe crying if you let me give you the anesthesia. now look at what you've done." dream said with almost little to no remorse or sympathy. 

"it hurts! stop! please!!" he continued to beg. and to cry. and to plead. and to whine. but dream just hummed, slicing around his body filleting him. he tugged the skin down, perfectly enwrapping over his crotch and upper thighs... like a skirt. 

"i told you i could make a better skirt." he chuckled, licking the knife of all its blood, slicinf his tongue in the process. 

"you're fucking crazy!" he growled, sniffling and crying uncontrollably. 

"that's not nice george. i even prepared a bath for you." he frowned, picking up the cotton swabs to clean the blood from george's skin, even though he continued to bleed all around. 

"it hurts... so badly.." his face was flushed. how could his kind, caring dream, turn into such a monster so quickly. turn into a monster at all. 

dream's bloody hands trailed up george's inner thighs, up the fleshy skirt, he hated it but it caused george to get hard, his tip pressed against his own navel was not something he enjoyed. 

the younger removed the chains at the other's feet first, then stood back onto the cement block, removing the chains at his wrists. george was so weak and sickly, he fell right into dream's arms. he couldn't leave if he wanted to. 

dream hugged him and it made his wound burn but he just sniffled as dream caressed his hair, it became matted with blood. 

"lets go get into the bath." dream reassured, lifting him up bridal style and carrying him up the steps slowly and tediously. george wasn't whining but the tears kept coming. his naked body covered in blood as he held onto the boy's shirt.

dream entered the bathroom and george could barely turn his head to see the tub filled with salt. he panicked and thrashed around begging not to be placed in but dream dropped him in and he screamed a blood curdling scream- 

the salt made everything a million times worse. though it stopped the blood from spilling from the cuts, he was extremely painful. dream put his hands in and pulled the salt over george's open stomach, the muscles pulsed rapidly and the brit cried out again, unable to move as his body tensed up. 

"its gonna be okay george." dream kneeled down and kissed george on the head. "you're gonna look so good with your new attire."

"f-fuck off.." george mewled, his body limp and strained from the pain. 

"ill check on you in an hour to clean you up." he smiled and purred, standing up and leaving the bathroom, leaving george to suffer alone. 


End file.
